Lost and Found
by SweetEyes8
Summary: Leila Faber has just discovered she's a daughter of Apollo who is expected to go on an important quest with a certain son of Hades. She can't help but think it would be a little helpful if that certain someone wasn't such an cold and insufferable human being. It might also help if she actually knew how to go on a quest...or fight...or maybe just hold a bow. Nico/OC story
1. Prolouge

**[Author's Note] Introducing my first attempt at writing PJO fanfiction. It is going to be a Nico/OC story with appearances by many other characters. However, I haven't decided exactly when it is taking place just yet. Other than that it takes place after The Last Olympian. Hope you like it!**

It's been one week since she left. Exactly seven days since my sister took off with her boyfriend and the broken dream of starting a new life. A life I've realized I am not to be a part of.

Deep down inside, I know I should be angry at her. Hell, I should be absolutely furious. The one person left in this world who I thought might actually care about what happens to me has disappeared without a second thought.

What hurts me the most is the fact that she was too much of a coward to properly say goodbye.

I knew something was wrong the minute I opened my eyes last Friday. Yet I chose to ignore those bad feelings and got ready for school like an obedient child. I told myself to_ ignore_ the fact that no lights were on in the house. I purposely_ pretended_ the house wasn't deathly quiet, save for my footsteps creaking along the floorboards.

My heart dropped when I realized wasn't making her lunch in the kitchen.

I was just about to search the rest of the house for her. I really was.

However, I found myself standing alone in the dark and silent dining room picking up the folded note on the table before I could even fully comprehend my own actions.

_Dear Leila…_

Tear stains.

_I am so sorry_.

More tearstains.

_You need to understand my actions._

Scribbles.

_It's the only way both of us have a chance_

My hands began to tremble.

_You are such a smart girl. I know you will figure out how to keep going without me._

The note falls from my hands and flutters to the ground

_I love you so much._

_Your sister, Melanie_

I was officially on my own at fourteen years old

The worst part is I know** I'M** the reason she left. No one is safe when they're around me.

The strangest things happen. I catch creepy things watching me.

I get the feeling they're not human, yet no one ever believed my words.

"What a delightful imagination you have there." They always say, shaking their heads and smiling.

Sometimes these "things" follow me home.

This is the reason why Melanie left. She knows they're here for me, not her.

Without me by her side, she is safe.

Without me by her side, she normal.

Without me by her side, she is _free._

What the hell is wrong with me?

**Was it…**

**Good? Bad? Okay?**

**I'll try to have the first chapter up as soon as I can.**

**Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter One

**[Author's Note] So here's the first official chapter. I've decided this story is going to take place after The Last Olympian, but it's going to ignore The Lost Hero and all of the books after that. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I leave the house around midnight and make my way to the cemetery to visit my mother's grave.

I've found myself there more times than I can count in the last three years since she died. Yet every time I go, I feel like I'm eleven years old again. Walking along the worn dirt paths, I glance around at the various graves as I make my way to hers.

She wasn't supposed to die. Thirty-eight is too young to lose your life and leave your children behind.

When I reach her burial spot, I kneel down in front of the headstone and trace her name: _Claudia Elisabeth Faber_

"Melanie left me." I say sadly, "Now I really am alone."

A nighttime breeze blows my hair back from my face. "It's funny though, I feel like you would know why she left. I bet you knew why all this weird stuff happens to me. I mean, you were my mom. Mom's always know that kind of thing, right?"

I hear nothing but the sound of my own heartbeat.

"I just wish you could help me." I mumble, standing up and brushing the dirt from my knees before turning and walking away.

It's as I'm passing the Elliot family memorial that I catch sight of a person near the center of the graveyard. Surprised that I'm not alone in the cemetery at this hour, I tip-toe closer to the figure.

Based on what I can make out in the dark, I'm almost certain the individual is a young man, possibly a teenager. But I can't be sure in this light.

Lost in my thoughts, it's not until I'm a few headstones away that I notice something strange is taking place.

My mouth drops open in surprise and I pinch myself, positive I'm dreaming. This guy or girl, or whoever they may be, is talking to a ghost.

Last time I checked, ghosts didn't exist. Especially ghosts who can talk.

Snippets of the conversation reach my ears but I can make no sense of it.

"Percy said she lives somewhere around here…"

"…need to find…"

I know…the prophecy said…"

Unable to comprehend the sight before me, I begin to tip-toe backwards, hoping to get away as quickly as possible.

As I can't see where I'm going, I end up tripping and falling to the ground. Feeling like my heart is about to beat out of my chest, I roll behind the nearest headstone and squeeze my eyes shut, praying that my tumble went unnoticed.

I realize I'm out of luck when I can no longer hear a conversation.

Keeping my eyes closed, I take a few deep breaths and prepare myself to get up and run as far away from the cemetery as my legs will take me. After a few moments, I open my eyes. When the world finally comes back into focus, I let out a surprised shriek.

There's a pair of curious brown eyes staring at me. I stare into them, momentarily dazed until my senses kick in. Leaping up and away from the boy crouched in front of me, I turn and sprint towards the cemetery entrance.

"Hey wait, stop!" He shouts. _Definitely a teenager_, I conclude, keeping my eyes focused on the rusted iron gates.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" His voice is closer now and I can hear his footsteps pounding behind me. Before I'm able to increase my speed, an icy hand grabs onto my wrist and we both come to a skidding halt. Although I pull and tug with all my strength, I can't wrench my arm away. Defeated, I stop struggling and turn to face my captor.

His expression is unreadable which honestly scares me a bit.

"Are you done?" he asks quietly.

I glance down at his hand which still has my arm in a vice-like grip.

"If I let go, do you promise not to run away?"

I nod, choosing to stare at my feet instead of his face.

He releases my arm and there's a few seconds of tense silence as he waits to see if I'll try to escape. When I don't, he sighs in relief. "What are you doing out in a graveyard in the middle of the night?" he asks and I finally lift my head and look at him.

"Visiting my mom's grave. What about you?" I manage to squeak out.

He sticks his hands into his pockets and contemplates his answer, "Depends on how much you saw."

"You were talking to a ghost." I state bluntly while trying to determine his age in the moonlight. While he's a good four or five inches taller than me, he can't be much older.

He nods. "So you can see through the mist."

I tuck a long lock of hair behind me ear, "The what?"

"The…" he looks around, "Do you have a house we can go back to or something. I think there's a lot I need to explain."

"I do." I answer, thinking that I can scream for help or run to the neighbors if this guy turns out to be dangerous in any way.

He taps his foot, looking slightly weary, "Do you live with anyone? Siblings or a father maybe?"

I shake my head sadly, thinking of my runaway sister. "No, it's just me."

"Okay, lead the way."

Nodding my head, I turn and start walking, bewildered by how unsurprised he is that I live alone.

We amble along the road to my house quietly until he breaks the silence with a question.

"What's your name?"

I stare straight ahead, watching as my house grows larger in the distance. "Leila Faber."

It's when we reach my front door that I realize I should ask for his name too. But when I look over at him, he looks so anxious and tense standing on the porch that I figure it can wait until we're inside the house.

So I let him in.

* * *

**Please Review! :)**


	3. Chapter Two

**[Author's Note] I give you chapter three! I think I'm probably going to update once a week, maybe twice if I can manage it now that school's almost over. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nico.

His name is Nico di Angelo and it seems his only goal in life is to aggravate me. Not only is he refusing to answer any of my questions, he is now trying to tell me I have to leave the only home I've ever known.

He seems to think I'm in some kind of danger. The only problem is he won't tell me what the danger is.

Maybe if he did, I would be a bit more agreeable.

Shaking my head, I stare at him in disbelief, "You have no right to tell me what to do. I don't even know you."

He opens his mouth to respond but seems unable to formulate any words. Choosing instead to set his lips in a thin line, he spares me a three second look of irritation before fixing his eyes on a spot to the right of my head.

Rolling my eyes at his childish brooding, I take the time to examine him more closely. In the warm light of the dining room I can now see that while his skin is pale, it's not the ghostly white color I initially believed it to be. However, it is still a significant contrast to his ink colored hair. His appearance combined with his dark wardrobe makes me feel like I'm watching an old black and white film as he turns his head towards me and begins to speak.

"Have you ever heard of the Greek gods and goddesses?"

"Like Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades?" I ask, confused as to why it matters.

Nico's jaw twitches on the last name. "Yeah, those would be the ones. Now what if I told you that these "gods" are real, that they actually exist? How would you react?"

I cross my arms and place them on the table, "Is that a trick question? I mean, you're kind of already doing that."

He sighs, "Fine, if you're going to be difficult. Has anything ever happened to you that you thought was odd or unreal in any way?"

Memories flash before my eyes. Images of claws, feathers, scaled creatures, and my mother's death take a front row seat in my brain as I try to keep my face in a neutral expression. "Why does it matter?"

Nico rises from his seat and turns his attention to the window, his face a battleground of emotions. "Why can't you answer a simple question?" he asks, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Anger surges through my veins and I clench my fists in an effort to calm myself down. "I could ask you the same thing. You've been in my house for nearly fifteen minutes and the only things I've managed to figure out from your extremely vague phrases are A: Your name is Nico, B: Supposedly I'm in some type of danger and I need to leave, and C: Apparently you were never taught the art of proper communication!"

I fall silent after my outburst, tilting my head down so my long hair slips over my shoulders and hides my face behind a light brown curtain. Nervously twisting my fingers together, I try to make sense of what Nico is saying. If what he is saying is true and the Greek gods are actual beings in this world, it makes me wonder what else may be real.

"Monsters." I whisper suddenly, lifting my head up and focusing my gaze on the boy standing across the room. "You're saying the monsters we hear about in mythology are real too, aren't you?"

Nico nods slightly, "The Furies, Minotaur, Medusa, Sirens; they're all as real as you and me. I can sense him drilling holes in my neighbor's house with his eyes. "For all you know, they could be living right next door."

I lightly drum my fingers on the table tops, "If these monsters are all around us, why don't people see them?"

He finally turns his attention away from the window and returns to his seat. "It's because of the thing I mentioned earlier tonight. The mist is a force that affects most mortal's sights. It manipulates what they see into something else entirely so that they're actually able to understand it." Nico turns his eyes on me and I find myself unable to turn away from the intense dark brown orbs. "There are two types of people who can see through the mist: Clear-sighted mortals and children of the gods, otherwise known as demigods or halfbloods."

I bite my lip in nervous anticipation. "So which one am I?"

Nico messes around with a skull ring on his finger, "Leila, have you ever met your father?"

I gasp, feeling my eyes widen but before I can answer, the dining room window shatters.

I'm talking about the type of "shatter" where you have to duck in order to avoid becoming a pin cushion for a thousand tiny shards of glass.

Diving under the table and hitting my head in the process, I realize there are only two things my brain is currently able to comprehend. One is the fact that there is some ugly giant thing in my house with murder in its eyes. And two, Nico is currently shouting my name in a way that makes me think this is a life or death type of situation.

"Leila! Leila, give me your hand!"

Blinking, I realize my vision seems a tad cloudier than it normally does. Concentrating as hard as I can, I manage to focus on one of Nico's pale hands reaching underneath the table. Stretching my arm out, I curl my hand around his, unsure of how this is going to solve the current problem.

I guess you can say my question is sort of answered when I'm suddenly sent catapulting through darkness at the speed of light. Unable to breathe or see, the only thing that lets me know I'm still alive is the feeling of icy cold fingers tangled with my own.

After what seems like an eternity, I finally feel my feet hit solid ground. It's all I can do not to drop to my knees and kiss the earth beneath me.

My senses seem to come back one at a time. First I'm aware of the feeling of Nico's hand slipping away from mine as he falls to the ground. When my eyes begin working again, I realize I'm standing in front of a large blue house I've never seen before. And finally, when my ears unclog and I'm no longer deaf, I'm greeted with the sound of multiple voices.

Screaming.

Shouting.

And just being loud in general.

"Percy, come quickly! It's Nico!"

"Grover, go get Chiron!"

"Someone hurry up and grab some nectar!"

When my vision decides to return to normal and I can finally see clearly, I flick my eyes downward and notice a boy with extremely messy hair trying to sit Nico upright and hold a glass of liquid to his lips at the same time. I listen to their conversation, unsure of what else to do.

"Why would you shadow travel when you know how weak it makes you?" The messy haired boy asks with concern.

"No other choice." Nico answer, his voice quiet and weak, "A Laistrygonian giant decided to pay a visit and I didn't have my sword."

"I told you it was a stupid idea not to take it."

Nico seems to have gained back enough energy to hold the glass on his own and he no longer looks like he's on the brink of death. I decide what ever he's drinking must be magical in some way.

"Yes, because showing up with a sword strapped to your waist is a great way to make a first impression." He says sarcastically as the other boy helps him to his feet. "Besides Percy, I found her and brought her here safely. That's all that matters."

"Percy" suddenly turns to face me and studies my face with sea green eyes. Finding my voice, I lock my gaze with his and ask the question that's been bugging me since I arrived.

"Where am I?"

He smiles slightly and gestures around with one arm, keeping Nico supported with the other.

"Welcome to Camp Halfblood, a safe haven for children of the Greek gods and goddesses. Not to sound creepy or anything but we've been waiting for you."

I shrug my shoulders and glance around at the unfamiliar world around me.

"Well I guess you could say I've arrived."

* * *

**So I'm trying to make the chapters longer because they are rather short. I'll work on it.**

**Please review! :)**

. 


	4. Chapter Three

**[Author's Note] School is out for the summer! So hopefully I'll be able to update more quickly.**

**IMPORTANT: I'm kind of thinking about changing my character's name. I love the name Leila but I'm not sure if it suits her. What do you guys think?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I suffer a mini panic attack when I wake up in an overly comfortable bed.

Bolting upright and glancing around at the unfamiliar room, I prepare to leap and run until a voice stops me in my tracks.

"Great timing, I just came up to see if you were awake."

As soon as my eyes land on the blonde girl leaning against the wall, memories of last night slam into my brain like a train. Groaning, I fall back and let my head sink into the pillow before turning so I can see her face. "And here I was hoping all of that was just a nightmare."

The girl chuckles humorously before glancing down at her watch, "Trust me I know the feeling. And I understand that you probably want some time to think everything over but it's almost noon and I have a lot I need to show you."

Nodding, I climb out of bed and rub my eyes. I'm guessing she notices my look of repulsion when I realize I'm dressed in the same dirty shorts and shirt from the last night because she points at a neatly folded pile of clothes on the bedside table.

"I'll be waiting outside the door. Just come out when you're finished changing." She turns on her heel and begins walking out but stops short of leaving the room completely. "I'm Annabeth Chase by the way." She says twisting around to look at me.

I pull the corner of my mouth up in a slight smile, hoping it passes as an acceptable greeting. "Leila Faber."

Annabeth smiles, "Welcome to Camp Halfblood Leila."

As soon as she's gone and I hear the door click shut, I make my way over to the table and pick up the clothes I'll be wearing. I'm surprised to see I've been given a bright orange t-shirt, jean shorts, underwear, a pair of socks, and even a bra.

Stripping off my dirty clothes, I dress myself slowly and look around at the other beds and curtains around me. Most likely, I'm in some type of infirmary due to the fact that an entire wall is taken up by a large medicine cabinet. Shuddering at the sight of what appears to be a large bloodstain on the floor, I take a deep breath, savoring the smell of the clean linen encasing my body. I am also pleased to find that while the shorts are a bit loose on my hips, the shirt is probably the softest thing I've ever worn in my life. Picking up my beat up converses from their spot on the floor, I flop onto the bed and lace them up before deciding I've put off dealing with my hair for long enough. Running a hand through it, I discover it's a tangled mess. Sighing, I use my fingers in a sorry attempt at making it look presentable; vowing to that my first question to Annabeth will be about the location of a hairbrush.

The only problem is when I push open the door and step out into the hall, I find myself alone. No sign of Annabeth whatsoever.

Blowing out my cheeks in slight irritation, I make my way down the white painted hall. As I approach a slightly opened door, my ears perk up at the sound of a few familiar voices.

Strategically placing myself in a way that I hope will keep me unnoticed, I poke my head into the room. My eyes widen in surprise at the sight of Annabeth and the Percy Jackson guy from last night talking to what appears to be some type of large and white horse man creature.

"She's not at all what I anticipated. I was expecting someone a little older and…taller." Annabeth says, crossing her arms.

Percy rolls his eyes, "Are you forgetting that we were only twelve when we had to travel across the country and down into the Underworld to find Zeus's lightning bolt? Age has nothing to do with stuff like this."

"Well what about her size? She doesn't look very strong. Chiron, what if Nico made a mistake. Maybe she's not the right girl."

Percy throws his arms up in the air, "Why are you being so negative about this. Of course she's the right girl Annabeth! Have you seen her e-"

The horse man-

_Centaur._ My mind says.

The centaur clears his throat, cutting Percy off midsentence. "I believe we have company." He says and I freeze as three pairs of eyes come to rest on my face.

Recovering quickly, I push open the door and focus my attention on Annabeth. "You weren't waiting where you said you would be. I didn't know what else to do so I decided to look for you." My mouth curls into a slight frown as I remember her unenthusiastic opinion about me, "And here you are."

Annabeth blushes and glances down at her shoes. "Umm, Percy how about you take Leila and show her around. I…have some things I need to talk to Chiron about.

"Of course." Percy says grinning awkwardly while gesturing for me to turn around and leave the room. I follow his instructions and hear him follow suit.

I slow my stride a bit, letting him pass me and lead the way down the hall and out a door. Once outside, I squint as the bright afternoon sunshine assaults my eyes. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not wanted here?" I ask quietly, unsure if my question will be heard.

Apparently it is as Percy stops midstride and turns to look at me with his eyebrows raised. "What makes you say that?"

I shrug, "Just going off of what I heard you guys talking about a few seconds ago."

He shakes his head and walks forward, putting his hands on my shoulders and looking in me in the eye. "Leila, there is so much we need to explain to you. But we're going to handle that later. Right now, I just want you to focus on getting to know your new home, your new family, and what it means to be a half-blood. Okay?"

I nod slightly and he gives my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "You're going to love it here. Trust me."

Percy's bright green eyes sparkle and he spreads his arms wide. "First stop on our little expedition is the Big House. You've already spent a night in the infirmary and snooped into Chiron's office but there are other rooms in…

I roll my eyes and smile. I have a feeling this is going to be a long but life changing tour.

* * *

I am positively starving by the time Percy's done showing me around.

An arena, camp forge, armory, crazy deadly climbing wall, Pegasus stables, strawberry fields, amphitheater, and a cabin each for twenty different gods and goddesses. It's all too much for me to handle.

I make a promise to look more closely at everything later on, especially each one of the cabins but at the moment the only two that concern me are the one belonging to Hermes and Hades.

According to Percy, the peeling and beat up brown cabin will probably be my home for a short period of time until I'm claimed by my dad (unless Hermes is my father, which means I'll end up living there). I'm not sure how much I'll like these living conditions. Judging by the two mischievous looking brothers who run the cabin, it looks like I'm going to constantly be on edge. Apparently no matter how hard I try, I'll eventually be either pranked or have something stolen from me.

_Lovely campers living here._

When we reached the Hades cabin, a small obsidian prism, void of windows and…well happiness in general, Percy informed me that Nico was currently inside, recovering from last night's events.

I guess I didn't freak out enough when Percy told me Nico was a son of Hades because we spent the next two hours talking about how the gods known as the "big three" aren't supposed to have children because it causes a ton of problems. I've learned that Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades stir up a lot of trouble.

It turns out Percy happens to be a son of Poseidon and he's had some pretty crazy stuff happen to him because of it. After hearing about all of the adventures, disasters, and anguish him and the other campers have gone through these past five years, I'm kind of glad they found me now because the war is over and apparently it's currently safer to be a half-blood than it used to be.

After filling me in on the last few years, Percy leads me over to the dining pavilion for dinner. On the way, I feel the eyes of other campers on me and immediately become self-conscious. I spend the rest of the way there focusing on not embarrassing myself by tripping over my own feet.

Once we reach the pavilion, Percy leads me over to a large table set up so it overlooks all of the others. "Normally, you would sit with your cabin but today you're sitting at the head table because I think it may be time to discuss that important stuff I was talking about earlier."

"Okay." I answer, nervously sliding onto the bench next to Percy. Across from us, Annabeth, Chiron, and a redheaded girl peer over a large map. When Annabeth becomes aware of my presence, she quickly folds up the map and sticks it her back pocket, away from my curious eyes.

I'm starting to think she doesn't trust me.

"Hey, where's Mr. D?" the girl next to her asks while looking around. Her curly red hair is thrown up in a bun and makes it seem like her head is on fire.

"He had some important business to attend to." Chiron answers before looking at me and smiling, "Hello Leila, I'm Chiron, the activities directer here at camp. I don't think we've properly met yet."

I raise my eyebrows, thinking about this morning. "I guess we haven't." Twisting my fingers together, I bite my lip nervously. "I don't mean to be pushy or anything but as far as I know, I'm being treated a little differently than other new campers. Can someone please tell me what's going on because I feel like I'm being left in the dark.

The redhead next to Chiron makes a choking sound and stares at me with piercing green eyes. "You're not seriously saying that none of you have told her anything, are you?"

Percy squirms in his seat next to me, "We were just trying to find the right time to talk about it."

She rolls her eyes. "Well I like to say that there's never a better time than the present. She should hear it right now."

Annabeth freezes beside her and shakes her head quickly causing her blonde ponytail to swing around violently. "Rachel, that's really not a good id-"

"_The mother of Earth awakens this year,_

_With the goal of filling the world with fear,_

_Two powerful campers will set out alone,_

_To stop the goddess from stealing a throne,_

_But the son of death and many more will die,_

_Without help from the girl with the sun in her eyes."_

I crinkle my eyebrows in confusion. "Did you just recite a poem?"

Rachel smiles, "More like a very important prophecy. One that just might determine the fate of the world."

My stomach ties itself into knots and I notice everyone at the table is staring at me. I'm positive nothing good can come out of this situation. "What was the point of telling me?"

"Well I'd say your eyes are a bit sunny, wouldn't you?" Rachel says sarcastically, pulling a small mirror out of her pocket and sliding it across the table.

Involuntarily, I look down and see my surprised face staring back up at me. My reflection shows what it always does.

Suntanned skin, petite facial features, and my eyes.

Golden, amber yellow eyes. _The same eyes my mom always referred to as "Her sunshine."_

I'm positive my heart is about to pound out of my chest.

"That doesn't mean anything," I say, shaking my head, "I'm sure there are plenty of girls out there with eyes identical to mine. There is no way I can possibly be-"

There is a collective gasp around the pavilion and a whirling sound reaches my ears. Out of the corner of my eye, I see what looks like a ball of light above my head in Rachel's mirror. Glancing upwards, I just manage to catch what appears to be fiery yellow sun hovering over me just before it disappears.

No one says a word and I close my eyes, wishing to turn invisible.

After what feels like hours of silence, a single person speaks, his voice echoing all around.

"I'm supposed to try and save the world with a daughter of _Apollo_?"

Whirling around, I find myself face to face with an astonished and sleepy looking Nico di Angelo.

Feeling hurt by his words, I look into his dark brown eyes and shrug halfheartedly "Sorry for disappointing you."

* * *

**Wheww…that was my longest chapter yet! I hope all of you are okay with her being Apollo's child.**

**Okay, so I really hate to beg but please please PLEASE REVIEW. It is **_**so**_** much easier to write when I'm giddy and inspired from getting five or six reviews than it is when I get only one or two.**

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter Four

**I'm really bad at updating…just thought I'd let everyone reading my story know that. My summer has ended up being a lot busier than I thought it would be. Sorry.**

"Hi, my name is Will Solace and I'm the current counselor of Apollo's cabin. I'm sure you'll be a great addition to our family."

Following the whole dinner fiasco (which involved me angrily storming past Nico while trying to ignore all of the whispering campers), Percy found me moping by the lake. Immediately I was dragged away to meet my half-brothers and sisters. He dropped me off on the doorstep of the Apollo cabin with instructions to visit the Big House tomorrow after breakfast. Then with a quick knock on the door, he ran off and left to me alone to fend for myself.

Craning my neck back, I look up at my new super tall camp counselor. With his bleach blond hair, blue eyes, and tan skin, he's exactly what I've always thought a surfer guy would look like.

"It's a lot of fun being an Apollo kid." he continues before furrowing his eyebrows in wonder. "But from what I've heard, your time here might not be as fun as I wish it could be." Within a moment, his frown pulls a complete 180 and turns into a sparkling smile. "Well no use standing around. Let's go in and meet your siblings!" he exclaims, grabbing my hand, reopening the door, and tugging me inside before I'm able to reply.

When the door closes behind me and I'm pulled to the center of the cabin, I can think of many ways to describe the scene around me:

Loud and crowded.

Excited and disorderly.

I'm surprised it's possible for such a chaotic scene to take place in one cabin.

"Hey guys, quiet down!" Will orders, "It's time to meet the newest member of our ever-growing family.

To my surprise, every individual immediately stops what they're doing and turns their attention over to Will.

And me.

Will smiles and nudges me with his elbow. "Well go on; tell us a little about yourself."

Startled that **I'm** expected to introduce myself, I glance around at everyone before nervously clearing my throat.

"Umm…hi. My name is Leila Faber and I'm fourteen years old. I've lived in a small town in Pennsylvania my entire life and…" I run my fingers through my messy hair subconsciously. "To be honest, all of this has happened so fast that I'm having some trouble understanding what exactly is going on."

Someone giggles and I glance up to see a girl with black hair smiling at me. "Been there, felt that. Don't worry; we'll make you feel right at home."

The whole room cheers in agreement as I look around, amazed that I'm related to every single boy and girl here.

Will pats me on the back, "That wasn't too hard now, was it?"

I shake my head and curl my lips up in a small smile, "No, not really."

"We're a great bunch." He says gesturing around proudly. "Now how about you go and find a bunk? There are at least two or three uninhabited ones you can choose from. In the meanwhile, I'm going to work on finding you some clothes and other necessities. It looks like you don't have very many belongings."

"I didn't really have any time to pack." I say shrugging.

Will nods in understanding. "I know." He gives me a little push, "Now go meet some new people."

As I watch him walk out the door, I feel a tap on my shoulder. Jumping slightly in surprise, I turn around and find the smiling black-haired girl from before standing behind me.

"Hi, I'm Annie Harrison."

The corner of my mouth twitches up into a small grin. "Hey. I'm…well I already introduced myself but I'm Leila."

She nods. "I was there last night when you and Nico arrived. You sure know how to make an entrance."

"I wasn't really trying to."

Her eyebrows climb up her forehead. "Hmm."

Before I can respond, she seizes my arm and pulls me into the madness of the cabin. "There's an empty bunk right next to mine. I have a feeling you're going to need my help making your way around here for a little bit."

"Yeah, okay." I mumble, twisting my head around to look around at my new home.

"I honestly can't believe you're alive and unharmed." Annie remarks once I'm settled on my new bunk.

I crinkle my eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

The fact that you managed to live fourteen years out in the scary big world without having a single monster attack you is pretty remarkable. Actually, it's almost unheard of."

Opening my mouth to reply, I find I'm unable to think of anything to say. Instead I shrug my shoulders and give a little half smile.

Annie doesn't seem to notice my temporary loss of words and instead launches into a new topic after hopping onto her bed and gesturing for me to sit on the empty one beside it. "So how good are you at archery?"

I'm not positive, but the tone of voice makes me think she's trying to make a joke.

Blinking a few times, I can't help but shake my head at her statement. "I've never held a bow before in my life."

She flips her hair over her shoulder and dramatically gasps. "Never?"

I roll my eyes, "It wasn't really something I ever put on my 'to do' list."

Annie crosses her arms and smiles, "Well I guess I'll just have teach you tomorrow then."

Pulling my knees up to my chest, I wrap my arms around them thoughtfully. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Annie smiles widely before leaning closer, beckoning me closer with her hand. "I've heard the prophecy." she whispers, "I've decided to make it my job to help prepare you for your quest as much as I can."

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion, "My quest?"

Annie laughs and her dark brown eyes crinkle in amusement, "You're in for one hell of a summer new girl."

**I know this chapter was super short but I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter Five

**[Author's Note] Have you ever just lost motivation for something? That's how I was with this story. I just couldn't find it in me to write it for the longest time but I think it's starting to come back. So…here you go:**

"Three weeks. You're expecting me to learn how to fight, survive, and take down some super powerful enemy in less than a month? You can't be serious."

It was bad enough when my cabin leader Will woke me up early this morning when the sun was only just rising in the sky.

It got worse when I was led into the Big House for a meeting with what is quickly becoming my least favorite group of people.

Now I'm being told that I have only three weeks, just twenty-one measly days until I'm supposed to embark on some crazy journey that I don't even want to go on.

Which just so happens to include the one and only Nico di Angelo who's made it clear he doesn't want anything to do with me.

Exactly what did I do to deserve this?

Looking over at the three grim and serious faces before me makes me drop my head and let my dirty hair fall into a curtain around my face as I let out a groan.

All I want do is take a shower, is that too much to ask?

"I know all of this is hard to take it right now but you won't be alone." Percy says reassuringly. "We're here to help you in every way we can."

"Gee thanks." I respond sarcastically, "Everything will _obviously_ be okay as long as I have a little help from my friends.

Annabeth glares at me, "There's no reason to act like a jerk about this. It's not like you're the first person to go on a quest and have almost no idea what you're doing."

I stare down at my shoes and refuse to answer. I don't care what great things her, Percy, or anybody else here has done in the past few years. It doesn't matter that I'm part of some great prophecy and there is absolutely no way I'll be ready for a quest in only a short three weeks.

I just can't do this.

"Can I talk to her?"

My lips curl down into a frown and I slowly lift my head to find Nico staring at me with his arms crossed.

Chiron nods, "Of course you can speak to her Nico. There was no reason to ask."

Nico gives Chiron a pointed look, "I meant more of a 'can I talk to her alone' sort of thing."

Percy opens his mouth for a moment as if to argue but chooses instead to lightly nod his head before taking Annabeth's hand and pulling her out of the room.

"You have five minutes." Chiron says before following Percy and Annabeth out of the room, making sure to shut the door behind him.

Pursing my lips tightly together, I let my eyes flick around the room before deciding it's time to break the awkward silence.

"You're going on this quest whether you want to or not. It's not a choice you get to make."

_Or he could do it instead. That's cool too, I guess._

I run a hand up through my hair to push it out of my face. "Don't you think I'm going to be more of a burden than an actual help? I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing here."

Nico looks like he's trying to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "It'll come to you immediately, trust me. It's like genetics or something."

"You don't even know if you have the right person. There's probably some other girl out there that you were supposed to find."

Nico actually does roll his eyes this time. "Leila, you can come up with all the excuses in the world and argue until I physically drag you out of camp. You ARE the demigod mentioned in the prophecy. You ARE going to go on this quest. And YOU are going to help us win whatever battle it is we're fighting."

"But I-"

Nico holds up his hand to silence me, "I know what you're going through. Most of have been there. It sucks and you're scared but we're all here to help you. You have to trust me."

I tug my bottom lip in between my teeth and sigh. "That would be a lot easier if you didn't act like you're ashamed because you have to work with me."

Nico nods, "I know I'm being a jerk. It's just part of who I've become. I'm only sixteen years old and I've already almost died more times than I'd liked to count." He locks eyes with me and I find myself staring into the dark chocolate orbs. "I wasn't exactly excited to find out that I have to go on another quest. I was kind of hoping I was done with that kind of thing."

Biting the inside of my cheek, I furrow my eyebrows as I come to a decision.

"Okay," I whisper, "I'll do it. But only if you promise to help me through it. Don't let me go through this alone."

Nico's eyes widen for a moment before the corner of his mouth lifts up into a small crooked grin.

"You've got my word. I know what it's like to go through this kind of thing by yourself. No one should ever have to go through that.

He raises his eyebrows as his smile transforms into a smirk. "Now, I think today's a good day to start training. Wouldn't you agree?"

I nod slowly, feeling my stomach churn with nervous excitement. "Yeah, I guess it's now or never right?"

_There's no turning back now._

**More to come soon!**

**Please review :)**


End file.
